Syaoran's Well Being
by Asatsuyu
Summary: FINISHED Sakura takes Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo to an ancient wishing well and they all make a wish, but something unexpected happens to Syaoran. SS and ExT
1. Eins

****

Syaoran's "Well" Being

By Asatsuyu

Chapter One

Twentieth September Two-Thousand Two

Disclaimer: No ownership here.

"Sakura…where _are_ we going?" Syaoran asked as she pulled him along as Tomoyo and Eriol followed hand in hand and Tomoyo held her camera in her other hand.

"It's this really cool place I found!" Sakura cried happily, as they walked trough a temple's gate and Eriol blinked before a tug from Tomoyo brought him back into reality.

"What is it Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo whispered as they walked along.

"Nothing, that's not supposed to happen." He replied smoothly and Tomoyo nodded numbly.

"I don' t know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but Eriol-kun I'm going to have to trust you." Tomoyo said just above a whisper and no one heard her.

"Sakura that doesn't help, can't you just tell us where we're going?" Syaoran demanded and Sakura shook her head smiling as they climbed over a grassy hill.

"There!" Sakura pointed to an ancient looking well in the distance. "A wishing well, the oldest in Tokyo." Sakura said and the other three looked at her.

"Sakura… you dragged us out here to see a _well_?!" Syaoran said dryly and Sakura pouted.

"I thought it was neat…" She murmured and Syaoran sighed and Tomoyo smiled.

"That's great Sakura-chan! Let's go see if it'll grant our wishes!" Tomoyo said and she and Sakura stared off and Eriol hung back to talk to Syaoran.

"Smooth, my cute descendant…" Eriol said and Syaoran glared at him.

"What Hiiragazawa?" Syaoran asked as he walked his hands in his pockets.

"My half daughter didn't seem to happy when you dismissed the well." Eriol said and Syaoran sighed.

"I know." He murmured.

**  
"Ne Sakura-chan what's your wish?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura looked up from peering down the well.

"If I told you that it wouldn't come true." She replied and the other people at the well chuckled and Tomoyo smiled.

"Okay, our wished." Tomoyo said as they both took out a coin a tossed it into the well.

__

I wish that Sakura-chan's wish will come true. Tomoyo thought as she closed her eyes.

__

I want to spend more time with Syaoran-kun Sakura asked the well just as Syaoran and Eriol walked up.

"Li-kun are you going to make a wish?" Tomoyo asked him and he looked at her pointedly.

"I guess not…" Eriol trailed off as he winked at Tomoyo as he tossed a coin in and she blushed.

"Feh…" Syaoran murmured and Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"C'mon Syaoran-kun, make a wish." Sakura said as she handed him a coin. 

__

Grant whatever you want you stupid well. Syaoran thought as he turned and leaned against the well wall.

**

__

Grant whatever you want you stupid well.

"Hey! Did he just call our well stupid!" A girl with long bright blue hair in ondangos and red eyes asked.

"Yes Kimiko, he did." The boy said his bright sapphire eyes burning with their own fire. His red hair falling into his face as he stood, and walked over to the seeing pool that Kimiko was standing at. Both wore ancient Chinese outfits and prayer beads all of their attire was blue and red except for the boy's beads that were a bright green.

"Let's grant the girl who was trying to get him to wish, lets do it Tomomaru!" Kimiko shouted as she looked at him smiling.

"Alight let's see her wish." Tomomaru said and he put his hand in the air and both his hand and his beads glowed.

"_I wish that Sakura-chan's wish will come true_." Tomoyo's voice echoed through the area and both deities looked at each other.

"Who's Sakura?" Kimiko asked as she sighed.

"I think it's her." Tomomaru said pointing to the pond and the surface rippled and a picture of Sakura appeared.

"Okay then…what was her wish?" Kimiko asked and Tomomaru sighed.

"You're not going to like this." Tomomaru said as his hand and beads glowed again.

__

" I want to spend more time with Syaoran-kun." This time it was Sakura's voice and Kimiko's ruby red eyes widened in surprise.

"_Him! _She wants to spend more time with, him?!" Kimiko demanded sourly and Tomomaru grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder around her and ruffled her hair.  
"Okay let's do it!" Tomomaru shouted as Kimiko complained about having messed up her hair, and a goddess with messy hair was not a happy one.

"I'll do it, but _my way_." Kimiko said and Tomomaru nodded as they joined hands.

"_Oh great gods above us, we select this wish and may it come true."_ Both said and they same time as a magical wind surrounded them as they left the ground and Kimiko's hair blew in the wind as she and Tomomaru started to glow.

"_She wishes to spend more time with him, and let it be." _Kimiko said as she let go of Tomomaru and immediately he stopped glowing and his hair lay flat again. Kimiko finished as she landed on the ground.

"There, they _will_ spend more time together." Kimiko said as she went back to her viewing pond and Tomomaru watched her.

__

What did you do this time Onee-sama? Tomomaru wondered, as he sat down trying to find a soul worthy of having their wish granted.

**

"Ne Syaoran-kun, make a wish." Sakura said as she stood in front of him. Syaoran blinked as he tried to take a step back as he blushed but forgot he was leaning against the wall. His heel caught a gagged piece of stone as he tripped and fell over backward over the wall.

"AH?!" was his confused shout before there was a loud [thump] and a [crack] and a shout of pain followed.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura had called out his name as soon as she has seen him go over the edge and all of the people crowded around to see what was going on.

"Sakura…call…" That echoed up from the bottom of the well then all was silent.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted again, she couldn't use her magic in front of all these people.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Tomoyo said as she held her phone up to her ear. "Um, yes I'm at the Tokotai Shrine and I need an ambulance and a fire truck right away. My friend fell down the well!" Tomoyo shouted at the person at the other end who was trying to get her to remain calm.

"Who is calling?" the person asked and Tomoyo growled and Eriol picked up the phone.

"Eriol Hiiragazawa speaking." Eriol said.

"Who was I talking to?"

"A very exasperated Tomoyo Daidouji." Eriol said as he wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's shoulders and she sighed calming down as her head resting against Eriol's chest.

"Thank you Hiiragazawa-san they are already on their way."

"Good day." Eriol said as he hung up the phone and they watched as Sakura was near leaning over the edge of the well shouting Syaoran's name.

Eriol released Tomoyo as walked over and pulled his half daughter back from over the ledge.

"Sakura-san we don't need you to fall down too." 

"At least then I'd be with Syaoran-kun." Sakura said haughtily then she sniffled and then grabbed Tomoyo and started sobbing.

"W-what if h-he d-d-dies…" Sakura said as Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura and Sakura continued to cry no matter what Eriol or Tomoyo did. Only when the sounds of sirens reached their ears, did Sakura straighten and try to dry her tears. The visitors stared at Sakura then at the well. _Maybe it _is_ cursed… _They thought.

End chapter one

AN Hm. What do you think, what happens to Syaoran?! This is a _really _short chapter, the others will be longer but I would like at least five reviews to continue this fic. So review please, oh yeah and if you liked this fic check out my other one called "Ichidou Yotte Ai"

Thanks for Reading

~ Asatsuyu 


	2. Zwei

****

Syaoran's "Well " Being

Chapter 2

By: Asatsuyu

AN Well, sense you asked soooooo nicely…do you really think I own this? No hun…sorry

"Bah, cursed my foot, he deserved that." Kimiko murmured as she listened in on what Tomomaru could hear.

"You didn't kill him, did you!?" Tomomaru asked urgently and Kimiko looked up at him baffled.

"Of course not! But um…I suppose what I did was a bit too much, hm?" Kimiko said and Tomomaru nodded as he stood next to his older sister.

"Yeah…what did you do exactly?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"You'll see…but I did grant her wish." Kimiko said, as he ruby eyes flickered.

**

"So tell me again what happened." The nurse said baffled and Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other.

"Is it that hard to believe that he fell down the well?!" Eriol asked and the nurse sighed.

"No, but you're friend, what's wrong with her?" The nurse asked looking worriedly at Sakura. 

"She's just worried about Li-kun." Tomoyo said her eyes shining sadly as she watched Sakura who was on the verge of tears.

"Oh." The nurse said raising an eyebrow and Eriol gave him a meaningful look, and her eyes widened and she smiled." You will be the first to know." She said as she hurried back behind the doors and Eriol and Tomoyo glanced at each other before they each sat on one side of Sakura. 

"Sakura-chan, don't worry it'll be alright." Tomoyo said as she hugged Sakura.

"I hope so." Sakura said as she looked at the door the nurse had exited from. "Eriol-kun, can you sense his aura?" 

"Yes, can you Sakura-san?" Eriol asked surprised that Sakura couldn't.

"Yes…I was just hoping that I wasn't imagining it." Sakura said and Tomoyo looked at Sakura worriedly.

**

"Well he just broke a few bones…" The nurse said and the doctor shook his head.

"He _is _lucky to be alive." The doctor said and the nurse stared at him.

"From what you said and his injuries, he landed on his back." The doctor said and the nurse blinked.

"So you're saying that…"

**

"We're afraid, he may be paralyzed but we can't be sure until he wakes up." The doctor told the three teens and the all stared at him.

"…" Tomoyo was too surprised to say anything she just hugged Sakura tighter who's eyes were shining with tears.

"He'll live though, won't he?" Eriol asked and Tomoyo and Sakura looked at the doctor as they all stood in a line.

"Yes, why don't you three go eat something, if you leave us a phone number we'll call you. The food here isn't the greatest." The doctor said smiling a little and Sakura sighed.

__

As long as he lives, _it couldn't be too bad can it? _She wondered as Tomoyo gave the doctor her cell number and Eriol watched Sakura curiously.

"Sakura-san you seem to be taking this well." Eriol said as they walked to the restaurant down the street and Sakura nodded smiling a bit.

"I'm happy as long as he's alive." Sakura sighed and Tomoyo nodded then added.

"But it won't be the same you know that don't you Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, but I think we should just be happy he's alive." Sakura sighed as they walked into the restaurant.

**

"Why can't you be more like that?" Tomomaru asked the fortune goddess that was sitting next to him.

"What? She's happy that he's all screwed up?!" Kimiko demanded her nose an inch from the water's surface and Tomomaru sighed.

"She's happy he's alive, and why in the world did you do that?" Tomomaru demanded and Kimiko looked at him.

"She wished to spend more time with him, and _that_ she will…" Kimiko said haughtily and Tomomaru sighed.

"That's exactly the attitude I'm talking about…" He muttered and Kimiko looked up at him.

"Did you say something?"

"No, noting at all…"

**

"Kaijuu?" Touya asked and Sakura looked up surprised.

"Onnichan what are you doing here?" Sakura asked and Touya raised an eyebrow.

"Working, what's your order?" Touya asked and Sakura sighed.

"Three number fives, please Kinomoto-san." Eriol said politely and Touya nodded then looked around the table.

"Hey, where's that brat?" Touya asked and Sakura frowned and Tomoyo smiled sadly.

"He wasn't feeling well…" Tomoyo said the half-truth and Eriol smiled at Tomoyo.

"Oh…" Touya trailed off as he went to get give the cook the orders.

[Ring]

"Hello?" Tomoyo answered her cell phone and both Sakura and Eriol watched her expectantly.

"Tomoyo-chan?" A feminine voice asked.

"Meiling-chan!?" Tomoyo near shouted into the phone and both Eriol and Sakura looked at Tomoyo surprised.

"Yes, I'm calling for, Li-san she was wondering what happened to her son." Meiling said slightly suspicious.

"He fell down a well." Tomoyo replied and she was met with silence on the other end.

"…"  
"Meiling-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Say what?" Meiling asked baffled and Tomoyo sighed.

"He fell down a well and got hurt." Tomoyo said and Sakura sniffed and Eriol smiled reassuringly at her.

"Okay…you might be seeing me, or rather us soon, bye Tomoyo-chan." Meiling said slowly, still processing what Tomoyo had said.

"Bye…" Tomoyo murmured and Sakura and Eriol looked at her.

"Well…?" Eriol asked and Tomoyo glanced up at them.

"It seems Li-kun might be getting a few visitors from Hong Kong." Tomoyo said and Sakura smiled slightly and Eriol sighed.

"I doubt his sisters will help with the healing process…" He muttered as they headed back to the hospital.

**

"The hospital, huh kaijuu?" Touya asked as he spied on Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol and blinked.

"That brat really wasn't feeling well was he…" Touya mumbled as his boss yelled at him to get back to work.

**

"There you are, the doctor just sent me to get you." The nurse said happily as she led them down a hall.

"How's Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked eagerly and the nurse sighed.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She asked as she opened the door and all three saw Syaoran sitting his right leg in a cast.

"Syaoran-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked and Syaoran smiled slightly as they walked up to him a crowded around the bed.

"Well that depends on your definition of "alight" Syaoran said wryly and Sakura watched him her eyes glittering.

**

"Well it'll be okay…" Tomomaru said and Kimiko smiled.

"Of course it will, I did some research on him, and I'm kind of regretting, doing that to him…"Kimiko said and Tomomaru blinked.

"For you to feel regret, he must have quite the past." Tomomaru said dead serious and Kimiko glared at him but nodded, none the less. 

"Yes…" Kimiko said humbly as she played with a strand of her hair.

AN Well end of chapter 2 you guys really should read my other story, I really need to brainstorm this fic, so while you wait, read it okay? And more reviews, please…


	3. Drei

**Syaoran's "Well" Being**

**By: Asatsuyu**

**Chapter 3**

AN Here you go and um about Syaoran's past I just kinda meant about him and the clan and they didn't treat him very well with all his trailing. 

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and but I do own Tomomaru and Kimiko those crazed wish granters.

**

"So what's wrong?" Sakura asked and Syaoran sighed.

"Well I broke, my leg, not that I can feel it…" He added and they all looked at him alarmed.

"What do you mean Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked and Eriol studied the clipboard that was hanging on the wall

"Paralyzed from the waist down!?" Eriol near shouted and they all looked at him and Syaoran sighed.

"Yeah…" He trailed off and Sakura stared at him, and her eyes watered.

"Will you be okay?" Sakura asked him and he frowned at her as he wiped a tear of off her cheek.

"I'm fine." He said and Sakura hugged him as she sat down on a chair Tomoyo had placed next to Syaoran's bed.

"Li…I am going to inform the school and anyone else who I can think of that needs to know." Eriol said and he was about to leave.  
"Eriol-kun wait…" Tomoyo said as she stood and Eriol stopped. "I'll come with you. Get well soon Li-kun." Tomoyo smiled at him and he smiled weakly in thanks, and Tomoyo and Eriol left.

"Are you going to be healed?" Sakura asked him and he sighed.

"They think so, but it's going to take a while…and I'll need someone to help me…" Syaoran scowled at the thought of someone helping him.

"I'll do it." Sakura said and Syaoran looked at Sakura surprised.

"Eh?" He asked and Sakura smiled.

"I'll help you." Sakura repeated and Syaoran looked at her surprised.

"But…Sakura! I don't want you to have to help me…It'll eat away at you free time and who knows how long it'll take-" He started and Sakura cut him off.

"I want to Syaoran-kun." Sakura said smiling down at him and he blushed and smiled 

"Kinomoto-san?" A nurse asked curious as she opened the door and Sakura stood.

"Yes?" 

"There's someone here to see you, it's not often our visitors get visitors." She said and Sakura smiled as she stood.

"Bye, Syaoran-kun. It's probably my Onnichan, I'll come visit you tomorrow." Sakura said as she left.

"Bye Sakura…" He said and he sighed. "Now she'll never love me…" He cursed under his breath as he leaned back into him pillow, scowling.

**  
"Now how do you feel." Tomomaru asked and Kimiko sighed and hung her head.

"She still loves him though." Kimiko said defensively and Tomomaru sighed.

"But now he won't even think about telling her now." Tomomaru said and Kimiko glanced at him embarrassed.

"I'll make sure this brings them closer!" Kimiko said as she peered into the pond and her blue prayer beads started to glow.

"What the-?" Tomomaru asked as he saw Kimiko's necklace. 

**

Eroil walked with Tomoyo hand in hand.

"Do you think everything will be alright, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked him and he smiled.

"Everything will surely be alright..." Eriol muttered and Tomoyo's head shot up as she looked at Eriol and smiled at him as they walked together in the sunset.

"Eriol-kun, do you think, Sakura-chan will be alright?" Tomoyo asked him.

"Why my dear Tomoyo-chan, think of this as another test in their relationship." Eriol said and Tomoyo sighed as she let go of Eriol's hand and stepped in front of him.

"But Eriol-kun what about _our_ relationship, we haven't had any tests." Tomoyo said and Eriol smiled.

"That's because we're behind most of theirs, dear…" Eriol whispered his face and inch from hers and she blushed, slightly flustered.

"Yes, I suppose we were." Tomoyo said as she hugged Eriol and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"And getting them together, has been a big enough test, I think." Eriol said whispered and Tomoyo nodded.

"Yes, and it isn't over yet." She reminded him as she pulled away and they continued walking through the park.

"Are you sure this is the quickest way, to Sakura-chan's house?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, well this also had the biggest romantic setting." Eriol decreed smiling slyly and Tomoyo giggled as she slapped him playfully.

"Yes, but does Li-kun have a chance of getting better?" Tomoyo asked frowning at him and he nodded his head.

"Yes he does his condition is only temporary…but." Eriol said and Tomoyo cocked her head at him.

"But?" She asked and he sighed.

"As temporary as it is, it could be weeks, it could be years…" Eriol said and Tomoyo frowned.

"Though it shouldn't be." Eriol added and Tomoyo nodded.

**

"Onnichan!" Sakura said as she walked up to him. "How did you know I was here?" Sakura asked confused.

"I saw you come in here after you finished eating." Touya explained and Sakura nodded a mournful look spreading onto her features.

"So, tell me what's wrong with the brat…" Touya said as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and she sighed.

"Well I took us to the wishing well, and Syaoran tripped and…he fell in." Sakura said and Touya raised an eyebrow.

"That brat doesn't seem like one to trip." Touya said as they climbed into his car.

"Well, I guess I kinda surprised him…" Sakura trailed off and Touya glanced over at her.

"Don't worry Sakura, that brat of yours won't let anything come between you and him." Touya said smirking at first then he frowned.

"What?" Sakura blushed and glanced over at her brother who was driving and blinked.

_Onnichan?!_

"So you gonna tell dad so you can visit him after school?" Touya asked a slight tone of bitterness in his voice but he managed to stay calm.

"Yeah…" Sakura sighed as she watched the stars start to dot the sky.

_Please, let Syaoran-kun get better._ Sakura begged of the stars and she sighed and little did she know a celestial being did hear her.

**

Tomomaru sighed as he watched his sister pray, as he listened to Sakura's wish.

"I think that's all you can do today." Tomomaru said as Sakura's voice rang in his mind.

"There, he'll heal faster than he would normally, but…I still feel bad." Kimiko said sighing and Tomomaru sighed.

"It'll be fine I think you learned a lesson, this time." Tomomaru said to his older sister, most of the time he felt like the older sibling.

"Yes, I shouldn't do bad things, to people no matter what they do." Kimiko said and Tomomaru added to it.  
"Unless they have an evil wish and an evil past and are truly evil." Tomomaru said and Kimiko nodded.

"Any good wishes?" She asked and he sighed.

"Yes the boy that was with Sakura and Syaoran, he wished that the Tomoyo girl would be eternally happy." Tomomaru said and Kimiko raised her eyebrows.

"Okay Tomomaru I realize I am great and all powerful, but still even _I_ can't to that." Kimiko said and Tomomaru nodded.

"Yes I know, but I was thinking we could make her happy a few extra times and swing favor her way." Tomomaru said and Kimiko sighed.

"Okay, sure." And again she started to glow. 

AN Whew, well E+T fans there you go. So what exactly does Kimiko have in store for Tomoyo-chan? Find out in the next installment of Syaoran's "Well" Being…oh yeah and don't forget to review!


	4. Vier

**Syaoran's Well Being**

**Chapter Four**

**By: Asatsuyu**

Disclaimer: er…no don't own it

AN really sorry about the late posting, thanks to all of you who reviewed ^^ I love ya.

"Outosan I'm leaving!" Sakura shouted as she left the house, for once in her life she wasn't late.

"Okay dear, I'll see you later." Fujitaka called back and Sakura sighed as she walked down the streets her face gloomy. _I wonder how long it'll take for Syaoran-kun to get better_. Sakura wondered to herself as she walked down the street.  
"I hope Syaoran-kun will let me help him." Sakura said not realizing that she said it out loud.

"I sure he will Sakura-chan." Rika said as she joined Sakura and Sakura jumped slightly, surprised.

"Rika-chan?" Sakura asked and Rika smiled.

"You and Li-kun have always…um how would you say…had a certain bond with each other." Rika said and Sakura flushed a very dark shade of red.

"Thanks Rika-chan." Sakura said still blushing and Rika smiled.

"You're early today." Rika said and Sakura stared at her feet as they walked.

"Well to tell the truth I couldn't sleep last night." Sakura confessed and Rika smiled sadly at her and Sakura sighed. "Its just that Syaoran-kun, he didn't seem to sad, but I know he was…he always has to hide his emotions, this is a different from before but…" Sakura sighed and Rika nodded in understanding.

"SAKURA!"  
"OMIGOD"

"Waaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

Three shouts echoed down the street Sakura and Rika were on and Rika rose and eyebrow and wisely leapt off the sidewalk when four women collided with Sakura.

"Hoe…" Sakura sighed then all four Syaoran's sisters looked around and let go of Sakura.

"Hey where's little brother?" Fanran asked and Sakura felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach, but chose to ignore it.

"He-he-um he' not feeling well." Sakura replied rather nervously, she didn't want to be the one who told them what was wrong.

"Oh…"

"Where's Touya-kun?!"  
"Yeah Touya and the snow bunny!"

"They're going to the local collage, why?" Sakura asked and the four women looked at each other and sped off.

"Well, Kinomoto-san, I have to see to our accommodations."  Yelan said as she started to walk away.

"You can check with Tomoyo-chan's mother." Sakura called as Meiling walked up to her and Yelan smiled in thanks to Sakura and she left.

"So what condition in he in?" Meiling asked and Sakura sighed.

"I'll show you after school." Sakura said sighing.

"That bad?" Meiling asked and Sakura nodded sighing again and Meiling smiled sadly at her. "I didn't want them to worry." Meiling continued and Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-chan…it's not like it's you fault, you shouldn't feel so bad." Meiling said as they walked to school and Meiling put a comforting arm around the auburn haired girl.

**

"I think I know whose fault it was." Tomomaru said and Kimiko raised an eyebrow at him.

"I told you to… _drop it_!" Kimiko seethed and Tomomaru backed up slightly.   
"Gomen…but do you think you learned your lesson, now?" Tomomaru said as he tossed a small stone into the lake and the imaged changed from Sakura and Meiling to Tomoyo sighing.

"You said you were going to make her happy." Tomomaru contradicted and Kimiko sighed.

"Alright, but what does she want?" Kimiko asked crossing her arms her red eyes played on Tomomaru curiously.

"She wants for the girl Sakura to be happy." Tomomaru said and Kimiko sighed.

"I hate selfless people they're a lot harder to grant wishes for, there must be _something_ she wants." Kimiko said raising an eyebrow at Tomomaru who sighed then glowed as he searched Tomoyo's thoughts.

"She wants to see a play with the boy called 'Eriol.'" Tomomaru said to Kimiko who nodded.

"Now _that_ I can do." She said smirked as the lake surface shimmered and a picture of Eriol appeared. "Is this him, Tomomaru?" Kimiko asked and Tomomaru nodded.

"Yes he looks familiar though." Tomomaru said and Kimiko nodded then they both stared at the picture for a while.

"A while" later

"Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg!!!" Kimiko shouted and Tomomaru stared at his older sister blinking.

"It's not that important-" He started but Kimiko cut him off.

"It is too, I know I saw him before!" Kimiko growled and Tomomaru glanced at her warily.

"Could it be his strange resemblance to Clow-san?" Tomomaru asked as he studied Eriol's face again in the lake.

"Hey…I think you're right." Kimiko said as she sighed relieved that she now knew whom he looked like. "Can you run a background check on him?" Kimiko asked and Tomomaru nodded and his beads glowed and his eyes glazed over, when he napped out of his trance he stared off into the distance.

"…"

"Tomomaru?"

"I-I-I think I know why he looks like Clow-san…"Tomomaru said his face pale and Kimiko glanced at him worriedly.

**

"Sakura-chan, you ready to go see, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder, it was after school and they had spent the day explaining that Syaoran wasn't feeling well and Meiling carried a large bag of hastily made get well cards, though Syaoran didn't socialize much the students still felt he deserved to get some cards, it was actually Sakura's idea.

"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan, Li-san and Syaoran's sisters are at your house, I think we should pick them up first." Sakura said and Tomoyo nodded as she pulled out her cell phone and called her driver and she smiled.

"They'll be here shortly." Tomoyo said and Eriol walked up to them sighing and Sakura looked at him surprised.

"It's not like you to act like this Eriol-kun." Sakura said as she studied at him curiously.

"I can't help feeling there's another force at work here." Eriol said as he ran a hand through his hair aggravated.

"Another force, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked and he nodded.

"So you're the infamous, Hiiragazawa Eriol, sorry I've been too busy to meet you today." Meiling said and she bowed and Eriol bowed in return.

"And then you must be my cute little descendant's cousin, Meiling." Eriol said and he grasped Meiling's wrist and kissed the back of her hand and Meiling blinked surprised.

"Don't let him flatter you." Tomoyo said shooting him a playful glare, which he accepted with a smile.

"You're one to talk Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said giggling as she started to walk towards the limo that had just pulled up.

"…" Tomoyo blushed slightly as did Eriol who distracted himself by cleaning his glasses on his uniform's shirt.

"Heeeeeeey Kinomoto-san that would mean that they're a couple." Meiling said as she picked up her pace and walked next to Sakura.

"Um-hm." Sakura nodded and Meiling smirked as they both climbed into the back of the limo and Sakura turned to Meiling.

"Um…Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked and Meiling nodded.

"Yea?"  
"Don't you think you can call me by my first name now?" Sakura asked hopeful and Meiling looked at her and sighed.

"…But I still feel bad about all the things I did to you…" Meiling said and Sakura smiled at her.

"That's okay, you were forgiven a long time ago." Sakura said and Meiling nodded smiling.

"Does he greet everyone like that?" Meiling asked curious.

"Yes…"Sakura sighed and Meiling smirked.

"Including you?"

"Yes."

"No wonder Shaoran didn't like him…" Meiling mused as she laughed.

"Hoe?"

"You'll know sometime…Sakura-chan." Meiling said and Sakura beamed.

" Say…Sakura-chan what do you suppose they're doing standing out there like that?" Meiling asked snickering and Sakura sighed then turned to Meiling and was about to say something when Meiling cut her off.

"Hey you love birds let's move it!" Meiling shouted at them a to which they both blushed and walked swiftly over to the limo and climbed in.

"Never mind…" Sakura mumbled as they sped off to the Daidouji estate.

**

"So where are we going?" Yelan asked as she and her daughters climbed into the limo.

"The, er…hospital." Sakura said and the five Li women stared at her.

"Hospital!" Yelan exclaimed. "What's-" She started but Sakura sighed and Eriol Yelan off.

"You'll see Li-san, you'll see."

They all rode in silence until they reached the hospital and when they entered they caught a few people's stares.

"We're here to see Li Syaoran." Sakura said to the receptionist and she raised an eyebrow at the group.

"Alright, I'll go tell someone to tell him, you can sit down." She said and she dialed a number into pad and the group sat dejectedly.

**

"Now Li-san, unless we get that name of that kind girl that wanted to help you…" The nurse said and Syaoran crossed his arms.

"No." He said curtly.

"Come on, wouldn't you rather have her help you than someone else?" She asked a kind smile on her face.

"Yes…" He said and the nurse, Mai looked up at him surprised, but then he continued. "But I'm sure she has better things to do." Syaoran said and Mai smiled at him.

"You're sweet. Hn…is she your girlfriend?" Mai asked and Syaoran blushed and stared down at his folded arms.

"No…" He said quietly and Mai smiled at him with wisdom beyond her years.

"Alright the-"

[Beep, beep] Mai blinked as she picked up her pager from inside her scrub pocket.

"Seems you have some visitors Li-san." She said looking at him over the rim of her square rimmed glasses.

"Eh?" Syaoran asked and Mai smiled as she left the room.

**

"He-he's the reincarnation of Clow-san." Tomomaru said and Kimiko blinked and stared at Eriol's reflection.

"Well this makes it interesting." Kimiko said as she waved her hand and the Tomoeda Hospital appeared on the lake surface.

"And I thought she learned her lesson." Tomomaru said as he ran a hand through his bright fire red hair.

**

"Euh…visitors for Li Syaoran?" Mai asked the waiting room. _How many can he have?_ She wondered and when nine people stood she blinked surprised, then smiled.

"Ah yes, excuse me." Mai said walking up to Sakura.

Yes?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I was wondering, even though Li-san wishes against it you said that you wanted to help him."

"Um sure, couldn't you have called me or something though?" Sakura asked and Mai smiled.

"Li-san wouldn't tell us your name." Mai said and Sakura blinked as Mai led them down the halls.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked as she walked next to Sakura and Mai nodded.  
"By the way, I'm Nobunaga Mai, his resident nurse." She said bowing her burgundy haired head as she opened the door and they all crammed into Syaoran's room.

"Xiao Lang." Yelan said and Syaoran stared at her.  
"Mother?!" He asked incredulous and she smiled at him.

"Little brother!" His sisters chorused and he winced at the site of them.

"Shaoran, go on falling in wells why don't you, see what kinds of trouble you get into without me." Meiling chided and Sakura smiled and Mai nodded.

"Now if there are any objections besides yours Li-san," Mai started then nodded to Sakura who smiled.

"I would like to help take care of Syaoran-kun." Sakura said and Syaoran sighed and the rest of the group nodded.

"That's fine with us, Sakura-san." Eriol said for him and Tomoyo.

"I can't seem to think of a better person for the job." Yelan said as she smiled at Sakura who nodded blushing a bit. "But…" Yelan continued a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  "I can't see why Xiao Lang wouldn't want you to care for him." Yelan said and there was silence in the room as they all stared at her the only sound was the buzzing and beeping of Syaoran's many monitoring machines.

Syaoran blushed as he stared at his mother.

_Mother?!_ He thought amazed as he glanced at Sakura who was blushing a bit as well.

"Wow."

"Go mom!"

"Did she really just say that?" The Li sisters whispered amongst themselves.

**

"Wow this is a good show." Kimiko said, she was now sitting at the edge of the pond floating in the air eating a bowl of popcorn. "Did you know this stuff is good?" She asked looking up at her brother who was staring down at her a look of disapproval on his face.

"Kimiko…" He warned but she shrugged and went back to watching the lake surface.

"Oh and don't worry Tomomaru I invited some of your friends too." Kimiko said as she continued watching.  
"'Too' what does that mean Kimiko?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I invited my friends here of course, they'd get mad if they knew they were missing such a great show." Kimiko said and Tomomaru stared at her.

"Unbelievable…" He breathed.

**

AN so whaddya think? There might be a few typos cause this was only edited once and was kinda rushed cause I have to do my homework now. XD Aw well…Please review! And thanks for reading.


	5. Fünf

**Syaoran's "Well" Being**

**Chapter Five**

**By: Asatsuyu**

AN I'm sorry for the late update, I've been sick, like hospital sick, but I'm better now^^. Thanks for reading this, you guys rock.^^ Ah yes and another reason this took so long was someone begged and begged me for the chapter of my other story and I posted it and well, let's say "they" didn't appreciate it and that kinda pissed me off….ask my friend Renko-chan I think  I scared her…Well I'm better now^^

And please review…or no new chapters I want five no more, no less 

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!! ^^

**

"Sakura-chan do you have any idea why Li-kun doesn't want you helping him?" Tomoyo asked curiously as they walked to the hospital and Sakura nodded meekly.

"Yeah, he says it'll take up too much of my time." Sakura said sighing.  
"Well, it will, but he doesn't know that you want to spend you time with him now does he Sakura-chan?" She asked smiling at her best friend who blushed and sighed as they walked into the waiting room and Mai looked up from her desk, smiled and pushed her glasses up onto her head then greeted them.

"Ah Daidouji-san I didn't know you would be staying as well." Mai said looking up at them and Tomoyo shook her head.

"No…I'm studying with Meiling-chan today, and besides I wouldn't want to cut out on Sakura-chan and Li-kun's quality time." Tomoyo said with a wink and she left and Mai smiled as she led Sakura through the hospital.

"Ah yes, Kinomoto-san today you will be helping him sit and regain his scene of balance and help him with his broken leg." She said and Sakura nodded serious and Mai smiled.

"Try to be a little happier about it, you don't have to act so serious." Mai said and Sakura nodded smiling then Mai noticed that there was sadness behind her smile.

"What's wrong Kinomoto-san?" Mai asked as she stopped in front of Syaoran's door.

"Well, I feel sorry for Syaoran-kun, and-" Sakura started but Mai cut her off.

"Don't. Li-san doesn't seem like one for pity." She said smiling and Sakura was reminded of Tomoyo.

"You're very observant." Sakura said glancing at the door apprehensively and Mai nodded.

"That's what they pay me to do." Mai said as she handed a clipboard to Sakura and left with a final wave.

"So Syaoran-kun you ready?" Sakura asked as she entered the room and Syaoran nodded.

"The sooner the better." He said smiling and Sakura half stared at him while she took his leg out of the sling.

Syaoran sighed smiling; it was a lot better having Sakura help him, rather than someone else.

"Er…ah is your pillow all right?" Sakura asked noting that it was oddly angled.

"I'm fine." He said but Sakura sighed and walked over to him.

"Lift your head up." She commanded and he sighed, but obeyed anyway. "There." She said smiling at him and he nodded then another thing struck her.  
"Syaoran-kun, are you hungry?" She asked and he glanced up at her and shrugged as best he could.

"Well maybe a bit." He said, but little did he know that was the wrong thing to say.

"Eat." She commanded and set a lunch wrapped in a cloth on his stomach.

"Er…sure, if you made it." He said hesitantly as he started eating and Sakura watched and his amber eyes skirted up to her then rested on her.  
"Sakura what are you so worked up about?" He asked and she stared at him wide eyed then sighed.

"I'm just worried about you…" She said sighing and he smiled again.

"You needn't be." He said and she nodded a gentle smile on her face.

"Alright today we-"

"XIAO LANG!" Syaoran's sisters and Meiling burst through the door and Sakura and Syaoran stared t them.

"We came to help." Fuutie said and Sakura blinked.

"Uh…" Sakura trailed off and his sisters started fawning over him.

"You hungry?"  
"Thirsty?"  
"Tired?"  
"Uncomfortable?"  
"I-" Syaoran started then his sisters all at once started rearranging everything, and Sakura's lunch was set off to the side.

Sakura sunk into the shadows; maybe Syaoran really didn't need her…

"Xaio Lang…" His sisters crowded around him and Sakura frowned sadly, there were his family after all. Sakura frowned again as she slipped out of the door, hoping no one would notice. And no one did.

Syaoran sighed, his sisters were impossible to deal with.

"Are you sure you…" There voices were starting to all meld into one noise and he was getting a migraine. 

"Hey…um where's Sakura?" Fanran asked and Syaoran's head shot up and he looked around the room as best he could, but he couldn't find Sakura anywhere.

"I think she left." Another Li sister said.

"You alright Xiao Lang?"  
"Get out." Syaoran said flatly and they ignored him.

"OUT!" He commanded and the five women stared at him then all sunk out of the room.

"Meiling…" Syaoran sighed and she paused right in front of the door.

"Yeah?"  
"Can you get Sakura, for me?"

"Sure." Meiling said as she pushed the door open and walked down the halls of the hospital. "Poor Sakura-chan, she was being completely ignored and it was her job too…" Meiling said as she walked into the waiting room and found Sakura sitting in one of the plastic and pleather chairs.

"Sakura-chan?" Meiling asked as she crouched over and Sakura looked up at her, her face sad for a fraction of a second, before she smiled brightly.

"Yes?" She asked cheerily and Meiling noticed; she was faking it, again.

"Come on, Shaoran asked me to get you." She said as she stood and turned to walk back and stopped and looked over her shoulder, to find that Sakura was still sitting in her chair.

"What's wrong?" Meiling asked then she smiled slightly. "Don't worry Shaoran kicked out his sisters, you can be with him all you want." Meiling smirked and Sakura's head shot up her face red.

"W-wha?" 

Meiling giggled as she walked Sakura back Syaoran's room.

"Here we are." Meiling said as she opened the door and Sakura walked in and Meiling grinned as she stuck her head in the room.  
"Now…now…you two…" She said and they both looked at her blank expressions on their faces. "Oh…just forget it." Meiling mumbled as she closed the door and left, sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

**  
"Ummm…you wanted to talk to me Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked as she picked up her bag, that in all of the commotion had been dropped onto the floor and Syaoran frowned.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Sakura." He said and she looked up at him and sighed.

"It's okay. I over reacted I guess I'm just tired." She said and Syaoran raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Why are you tired?" He asked and she blinked then shrugged sweatdropping.  
"No reason." She lied and Syaoran stared at her with a look that said: _Sakura I know your lying but I'll let it go._ Sakura looked at her feet, it was hard for her to lie to him, even if it was for his own good.

"So…today…I guess it's me keeping you company." Sakura said as she pulled out a few books from her bag. "As we do homework." She said smiling wryly as Syaoran groaned.

"You'd think being in the hospital would be enough, to not get homework." He said sighed as Sakura handed him her math book.  
"Sakura…this is your book."  
"I know."  
"…"

"You're not going to help me now?" Sakura asked and Syaoran sighed as he scratched the back of his head and he pushed himself into a sitting position.  
"Okay. Well they told you to make me feel as normal as possible, right?" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow and Sakura flushed and Syaoran noticed this.

"Then again just because I almost get myself killed doesn't mean, Sakura will be better at math, does it?" He asked and Sakura pouted and him and he grinned.

"Syaoran-kun…" She whined and he almost laughed out loud, then caught himself. 

**  
"Awww…" Meiling and Tomoyo cooed as they watched, safely from Tomoyo's house.

"I must admit. He looks fairly happy for a half dead man." Eriol said and Tomoyo smacked him on the shoulder and he pouted.

"Yeah…" Meiling said smiled then she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. "No thanks to you four." Meiling said as she turned away from the TV screen, er wall, and glared at the four Li sisters remained silent.  
You see the Li sisters are hardly ever quiet, except for when they are tied and gagged in Tomoyo's room.  
"Don't you think that was a little drastic?" Tomoyo asked one hand on her hip and Eriol and Meiling looked at each other than at the Li sisters and then at Tomoyo and both shook their heads.

"Naw…you have no idea how long, Shaoran and I have been planning to do this." Meiling said and Eriol nodded.

"Perhaps we'll let them go-" Eriol started and the four sisters looked at him hopefully. "-If they manage to survive." He added at the four sisters looked from Eriol then at each other.

"What?" Meiling asked intrigued.

"Tomoyo-chan's complete library collection." Eriol finished and Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged her off.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tomoyo demanded and Eriol sweatdropped sighed.

"Ahhh no offence meant, my dear." He said and Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"What I meant was…how many hours of film do you think you have?" He asked and Tomoyo paused in thought a finger to her chin.

"I dunno, but it should last us until next week, at minimum." Tomoyo said and the Li sisters stared at each other in panic.

**

"They almost have it as bad as me…" Tomomaru moaned his hand resting on his forehead as he sighed and looked around the peaceful meadow that was inside the well.

"It'll be alright." Another God said his green hair flopping into his vision.

"Okay…you sure, Koutarou?" Tomomaru asked and Koutarou sighed as he leaned against a tree.

"Yeah as alright as it gets around here." He said and Tomomaru sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as they both watched, helpless. Six goddesses were currently running around the inside of the well each setting up what was going to be needed for this grandeur occasion.

"I dun get it, it's just a party." Koutarou said and Tomomaru sighed as he sweatdropped.  
"Whatever you do don't tell _them_ that. And never remind them why they're all here anyway." Tomomaru said and Koutarou stared at him.  
"But we need to-"  
"We being me and you, yeah, we need to set things right. While they party." Tomomaru said and Koutarou stared at Tomomaru his orange eyes wide.

"Wha-at?!"  
"Exactly. Let's go see if we can contact Clow-sama, again." Tomomaru said and Koutarou sighed as he followed Tomomaru glumly.

AN I'm really sorry you guys, and gals^^…and now I finally have a really good idea for this story, again. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh yes this'll be fun. cackles Oh yes this will be great fun, next the Li sisters escape!!!!!!!! And more in the realm of the gods…what _are _they planning?


	6. Sechs

**Syaoran's "Well" Being**

**Chapter Six**

**By: Asatsuyu**

AN Well no excuse this time, except I was lazy…but I don't think that'll work ^^

Li Yelan walked down the streets her arms crossed and her eyes focused straight ahead.  Her son was currently in the care of the Card Mistress not that Yelan had any doubts about the Card Mistress, she was not happy that her son had ended up in the hospital. Her daughters…_where are those four._ _I'll have to talk to them._  She thought as she sighed and she looked up at the apartment building in front of her. She opened the door calmly and held her self with such a demeanour that people sometimes stared. People turned to look at her and their gaze held until she glared at them and they resumed what they had been doing.  
"Li Syaoran's room key, please?" She asked calmly and the small man behind that counter looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"And you are?" He asked bored and Yelan sighed.

"Li Yelan, his mother." She said and the man sighed as he typed that into the computer in front of him and he brought up a list of names and Yelan's was on it, next to it, it said; mother.

"ID?" He asked and a woman who was walking through the room, paused and stared at Yelan then dropped the packages she was carrying and ran up to her. Then turned, picked up the packages and ran back over to Yelan.   
"Forgive him Li-sama…" She said bowing then she turned to the man. "Hojo…" She said looking at him from under her deep green eyebrows her black eyes stressed.

"It's an honest mistake." Yelan said and the woman smiled at Yelan, and bowed.  
"I'm Kamaji Miyuu." She said Yelan nodded to her. "Come, I'll take you there. Key, Hojo." Miyuu said as she held out her hand and Hojo fished out the key and handed it to her. 

"So what brings you here. Li-san?" Miyuu asked and Yelan sighed again and Miyuu watched her out of the corner of her jet-black eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"My son had an accident." Yelan said and Miyuu frowned and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry. Here we are." Miyuu said as she unlocked the door then bowed to Yelan. "If you need anything, just call us up." Miyuu said as she smiled slightly then disappeared down the hall.

"So let's see Xiao Lang, what have you been up to?" She said as she stepped into the slightly dusty room and stared at the perfectly clean room, not a thing was out of place. "Just like him." She added as she walked into the kitchen, she walked to the freezer and opened the door. She sweatdropped when she spotted three different types of chocolate ice cream.

"Then again…" She started in good humor. "If these weren't here then I'd be worried." She said then she frowned again. _Well more than I am now._ She thought as she closed the door and continued her snooping quest. (AN I think my lil sis is getting to me all this Yelan stuff)

"Hmmm…" She said as she opened the door to Syaoran's room and looked around the green room and spotted something peeking out from under his bed skirt. "What's this?" She asked as she kneeled over and slid the thing out. What it turned out to be was a small green leather bound book, there was no writing on the cover and a small leather strap bound it shut. Yelan raised an eyebrow when she noticed a protection spell on it.

"What's this?" She asked as she straitened then sat on the bed. "Hmm…" She waved her hand over the cover and both glowed a bright magenta. Soon the lock on the cover clicked and Yelan smiled at her handiwork.

She opened the cover and found the first couple pages blank then found writing on the fifth page.

****

**_December 7_**

**_I really don't know why the hell I'm talking to this stupid book, but Wei says it'll be good for m-_**

Yelan near slammed the book shut her eyes wide as she stared at the green book her in her lap. She had found Syaoran's diary.

_My dear lord…who would've guessed…_ She thought as she ran her slender fingers delicately over the cover of the book.

**

"OPEN IT!!!!!" Kimiko and her friends cried at they watched Yelan in the lake surface. Tomomaru's eye twitched as he tried to meditate with Koutarou. 

"Isn't the point of this to relax?" Koutarou asked his eyes calm and passive look on his face.

"Yeah…" Tomomaru said sighing as he stood and Koutarou opened his bright orange eyes and looked up at Tomomaru curious look on his face.

"What now?" He asked as he stood and brushed off his formal robes.

"Come with me." Tomomaru said and he started to walk swiftly over to a small tree circle and Koutarou stared until Tomomaru turned around. Koutarou nodded as he jogged to catch up with the fiery haired god.

"Now." Tomomaru said as he sat down. Koutarou sat across from him two feet away.

"We call Clow-san, right?" He asked and Tomomaru nodded and both started to glow. Koutarou green, Tomomaru red.

**

"Okay break time!" Meiling called and Tomoyo paused the video and the Li sisters sighed as they looked around from the chairs, they were tied to.

"Oh goodie…" Feimei said sighing and then Eriol smiled at them as he walked in front of them.  
"Having fun?" Eriol asked and all four sisters cringed and Tomoyo switched the lights on and Eriol smiled. 

"Where are you in all of this?" Sheifa asked and Eriol sighed and he smiled again at them and they cringed. _I'm really starting to hate that smile._ All four thought at the same time.

"Well I don't come for a little while later, though next you will see, what I did though." Eriol said. The Li sisters had been watching the movies for almost 12 hours and had just completed the final judgment.

"I have to use the little girl's room!" Fuutie shouted. Everyone else in the room stared at her and she blushed. "What? I do!" She shouted. Tomoyo nodded to Meiling who walked over and locked the door and stood in front of it and Eriol went over and stood next to the window.

"There is a bathroom through that door." Tomoyo said and she pointed at a door across the room and Fuutie nodded as Tomoyo carefully untied her. Fuutie stepped carefully and lightly and both Eriol and Meiling watched her carefully.

Eriol sneezed and Fuutie paused and everyone in the room looked at Eriol curiously. It was when Eriol started to glow a gentle red color that Tomoyo and Meiling left their posts and Tomoyo looked at him worriedly.

"Eriol-kun what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked and he smiled at her.

"It's alright I'm just being summoned. I will attend to this, then I will return." Eriol said and with a small _pop_ he was gone.

"Oh okay then…" Meiling said as she turned to find all four chairs vacant and the Li sisters not insight. "Daidouji…?"  
"Hm?" Tomoyo asked as she turned around then she blinked as she spotted the vacated room.

"Well there's only one thing to do." Meiling said and Tomoyo looked at her curiously.

"And that is?"  
"Get them back!" Meiling cried as she marched out of the room and Tomoyo smiled and thought, _well we might as well have fun while this is going on._

**

"Kimiko…?" A silver haired goddess asked and Kimiko looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Can we watch the little wolf again?" She asked and the other four goddesses aside from Kimiko nodded and Kimiko smiled at them.

"Sure thing." She said and her hand glowed a gentle blue as the glass-like surface of the lake wavered then showed the hospital room.

**

"So Syaoran-kun…ever been in a wheelchair before?" Sakura asked him and he quirked an eyebrow at her.  
"And why would I?" He asked her and she smiled at him.  
"All right then. This should be interesting." Sakura said as she walked over and opened the door and Mai came in with a wheelchair.

"Ooohhh fun…" Syaoran said sarcastically, his leg had healed and everyone had thought it a miracle, but when you have magic and a regretful goddess helping you broken legs seem to heal within a few days…

"I swear, if that leg of yours is a good sign, you'll be outta here in no time, Li-san." Mai said and Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Yeah…"Both said at the same time and Sakura helped Syaoran sit up.

"In ya go." Mai said as she grabbed Syaoran's other arm he both she and Sakura dropped him into the wheelchair.  
"Now…to the courts!" Mai cried happily as she led the way and Sakura pushed Syaoran along.

"Someone should tell her to lay off the coffee…" Syaoran mumbled and Sakura giggled.

"Syaoran-kun she works at a hospital…" Sakura said and Syaoran nodded in understanding.  
"Ah hospital coffee." He concluded and Sakura smiled as Mai led them down the many halls of the hospital.

"In here." Mai said as she opened the door to the gym. "Jin-kun!" She called and a man in a wheel chair rolled up to them.  
"Yes ma'am?" He asked mock saluting her. She grinned.  
"Here are some new recruits for you." She said as she left. "See ya!" She called.

"Well I don't think I've seen you here, new?" He asked Sakura a kind smiled on his face.

"No. I'm taking care of Syaoran-kun." She told him as she smiled at Syaoran who blushed.

"I see." He said and he noted Syaoran's blush. "You're a lucky one." He said in an undertone to Syaoran whose whole face turned scarlet.

"I-I-Wha-what?" He managed to chock out and Jin smiled at him.

"Names?" He asked taking out a clipboard and a pen.

"Kinomoto Sakura." She said with a smiled and he nodded.  
"Li Syaoran." Jin looked up.  
"'Well boy'?" He asked and Syaoran grumbled. Jin smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back on your feet in no time." Jin said as he wheeled himself over to a group of what looked like three other people and their friends who had come to help them out.

"Alright…helper, friend…people…over there." Jin said helplessly as he waved to the bleachers and he nodded.

**

Sakura looked at the other people. One was a middle-aged woman with strawberry blonde hair and sun-tanned skin. Her clear blue eyes were vacant and depressed. The other was a girl with glasses and mouse brown hair and eyes; she tapped nervously on the bench. The last was a man a bit older than Sakura who resembled Yamazaki in many ways. He had black hair and ash colored eyes.

Sakura smiled and bowed.  
"Kinomoto Sakura." She said and the others nodded, solemnly. Sakura shivered, it wasn't cold in the room. It was the people in it; they were creating a melancholy feeling.

"Amagawa Ritsuko." The brunette said and Sakura smiled at her and opened her mouth, when Ritsuko cut her off.

"How did they get you to do it?" Ritsuko asked and Sakura looked over at her.

"What?"  
"Help…with this?" She asked gesturing to the people in the wheelchairs and Sakura blinked. "Oh, do you not remember me?" She asked then she sniffed then smiled at Sakura. "I don't blame you though. You're a cheerleader, right?" Ritsuko asked her eyes flashing and Sakura watched her warily. Sakura was never one to judge one right away, but she knew others would judge her.

"Was." Sakura said and Ritsuko blinked surprised.  
"Why is that?" The woman asked speaking up for the first time and Ritsuko and Sakura stared at her. She flushed. "Oh sorry. I'm Yunokawa Sachi." She said and Sakura nodded a smile on her face.

"Well, I wanted to be sure to be there for Syaoran-kun." She explained then glanced over at the auburn-eyed boy who was now practicing maneuvering.

"Oh?!" Sachi asked getting a very Tomoyo-like glint in her eyes, but it quickly vanished.

"You quit for him?" Ritsuko asked and Sakura nodded. Sakura looked puzzled at Ritsuko's obvious challenge to grasp the situation. "Oh yea. I went to Sejuu High as well, I was a senior, top in the class, when _it _happened." She said with a tone of bitterness and the other three watched interested. "My friend…" She paused at the words and Sakura noted it. " Sone Toshiro, was in a horrible accident, that landed him here. His girlfriend at the time-" She spoke bitterly again, Sakura observed. "Kikki, she well didn't care enough to take care of him…so I volunteered." Ritsuko said and Sakura nodded.

"So is that why you were surprised I was here?" Sakura asked and Ritsuko flushed.

"Uh-erm-ah-you see…"

"Its alright. I know most of them aren't very nice, but I think my friend would butcher me alive if I didn't wear those outfits, she makes for us." Sakura said sweatdropping and sighing.  
"No doubt, Daidouji would." Syaoran said from behind them and all four jumped.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked turning he smiled.

"We need your guy's help now." A girl rolled up to Syaoran. Sakura noted the girl's striking resemblance to Sachi and sent Sachi a look of pity.

"Sakura?"

"Hm…coming!" Sakura said as she jogged over to Syaoran.

**

Yay! Well this chapter sucks, I think. Anywho it kinda acts as a bridge to the next one. Eriol is talking to the Gods. Yelan decides to do something with the diary and the Li sisters make it back to the hospital…oh fun. 

I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!.starts to twitch must have feedback….


	7. Sieben

**Syaoran's "Well" Being**

**Chapter Seven**

**By: Asatsuyu**

Author's Notes: Not much to say except thanks to, Renko-chan, editor and the reviewers.

Disclaimer: And as always I don't own CCS.

**

Li Meiling leaned against a wall, with one hand for support. She bent over half way, breathing hard. Daidouji Tomoyo, video recorder and costume designer extraordinaire jogged up to her, out of breath.  Both teens had been chasing what Syaoran referred to as the "Terrible Four" for the past hour. The Li sisters had led them, through the residential area of Tomoeda, to the park, around Tomoeda Elementary, across Seijuu's campus, through the library (much to the librarian annoyance) and back around town to Twin Bells.

"They…sure…are…fast…" Tomoyo huffed between breaths and Meiling managed a nod as she stood.

"Yeah…did Shaoran ever tell you the story about how they helped him train?" Meiling asked, a huge goofy grin on her face.

"Nooooo." Tomoyo said pressing Meiling for more information.

"Weeeellll…." Meiling sighed as she and Tomoyo set of again, this time at a walk. "It wasn't an original training method, but it was highly effective. You see the girls like to see Shaoran in…a dress…" Meiling said and Tomoyo blinked her violet eyes widening.

"And?" She asked intrigued.

"Well…you see his mom gave them permission…_if_ they could catch him." Meiling elaborated and Tomoyo burst into a fit of giggles.

"And I thought _Sleeping Beauty_ was good." She said wryly. Meiling sighed as she looked at her watch.

"We'd better head to the hospital, I think they're finally going to go there." Meiling said and Tomoyo nodded as they started at a job again.

_I wonder what Eriol-kun's doing…?_ Tomoyo wondered.

**

He was the reincarnation of one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, but now he sure didn't feel like it. He had gone to what he had thought was an emergency call, now finding he was the one in need of rescuing, let's just say. He wasn't happy.

And the dress wasn't helping, or the makeup.

They had said it was tradition that is, dressing guys up who interrupt their sleepovers…

_When I get my hand on them…I'll-_ Eriol thought angrily as he looked at his bonds. As the somewhat evil reincarnation, had these been normal girls he would've escaped from the ropes tied around his ankle, legs, wrists and arms. But noooooo…when the almightily Clow Reed is captured…he's captured by Goddesses. 

"Wow!"  
"Omigod!"  
"KAWAII!!!"

"You know, Clow-sama, pink really _is_ your color." Kimiko said as she walked up to him a wicked grin on her face. He glared at her. Usually he wasn't one to play games, but with Syaoran in the hospital, he was on his last nerve.

"Uhh…Kimiko?" Koutarou asked as he walked cautiously up to her. Behind him Tomomaru walked with equal fear.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly turning to them.

Eriol noticed Tomomaru whisper something to Koutarou who nodded.

"Can we borrow, Clow-san?" He continued and Kimiko sighed. She turned to the rest of the girl's her blue hair, trailing behind her.

"I dunno. Girls what do you think?" She asked and the one with sliver hair, (and an uncanny likeness to Tomoyo, Eriol noted) stepped forward.

"Hmm…well they summoned him, so it _must_ be important, right guys?" She asked and the two Gods nodded quickly. "Then I say, they can un-gag him, and tell him the important stuff and then he relays it to whoever he needs to, then we get him back." She continued.

"Good idea, Renoi." Another said; she had short bubblegum pink hair.

"Al-alright." Tomomaru said and Koutarou picked up the chair Eriol was tied to.

"Any funny stuff and we'll know, Clow." Renoi continued and Eriol mentally sighed.

_No telling what they'll do to me then._

Tomomaru and Koutarou carried Eriol over to Tomomaru's private area of the small universe they were in, within the well.

"Sorry about that." Tomomaru apologized.

"…" Eriol was still gagged so her merely glared at the God.  
"Okay, please don't yell at us…" Koutarou said pausing, and then he nodded to the girls. "We can't control them either." Eriol mentally sighed. Tomomaru removed the gag and Eriol took a deep breath. "So we called you here, because he exist here in the God world and out there on earth." He continued.

"So…the little wolf fell in the well, yes?" Tomomaru asked and Eriol nodded.

"And now his sisters are here and he is in the hospital. I knew that." Eriol said slightly pissed off.

"Yes well, did you know that it was because of Kimiko that we're in this situation?" He asked, Eriol blinked.

"No…but that explains something. And what situation are we in, Tomomaru?" Eriol asked.

As Clow Reed, he had met the two twins of the wishing well before. 

"You see, the little wolf wasn't originally supposed to fall in the well, and when Kimiko did that she kinda changed time and…" Tomomaru continued and he gestured vaguely. 

"But you two don't have enough power to do that!" Eriol said and Tomomaru sighed as he ran a hand through his bright red hair.

"We're not supposed to, but we are like humans, out magic s fueled by our emotions. He _really_ pissed Kimiko off."

"Oh…"

**

"Kimiko, can't you get her to read it?" Renoi asked and the other Goddesses nodded in encouragement.

"No, I'm spent you guys. You know how much energy it takes to do this?" She asked waving to the lake. On the surface it showed Yelan with the diary resting in her lap.

**

_Should I…?_ She thought. She looked at the cover of the book. _Well only a little bit, I mean I haven't seen him for five years…_ She thought as she opened the covered and flipped to about the middle.

**_November 24_**

**_Today…was a good day._**

Yelan blinked. _Well that was unexpected. _She thought she looked down on the page to see lots of scribbles and what looked like Syaoran crossing things out. She continued reading.

**_Well, for the most part.  Fist at school Sakura invited me to a teddy bear show. Then I ran off from school and ran into _****him._ Yue's other half; he took me shopping and asked me to pick out a cookie cutter, because he was making cookies for _her, Sakura. _Then he told me something…and finally I realized…the answer to all my questions…as to "why?" I l-l-love Sakura._**

Yelan stared at the page, amber eyes wide. She blinked, once, then twice as she reread the sentence.

"Well…that's new…" She spoke to herself and she looked down at the book and smiled. 

She blinked and looked at the green book again, curiosity getting the best of her. She read on.

****

**_November 25,_**

****

**_I thought today would be a good day. I was kind of right. Fist I went to the teddy bear show with Sakura. She was late, as usual. Anyway we were eating when _**he **_mentioned the bear kit I bought._**

Yelan glanced around the room and spotted the black bear on Syaoran's dresser.

"So he…made that. That's really good." Yelan said as she peered at the bear and smiled as she continued reading.

**_Then Sakura asked me if I had given it to anyone. I did the only think I could think of at the time, I ran. I reached the elevator and she caught up with me._**

**_We went into the elevator, when it started to freak out and the doors slammed shut. We were stuck. I was stuck, with Sakura, in a dark, cold, small elevator. With no way out. Then, Sakura started to cry so I used an ofuda. That seemed to cheer her up, then she near forced me to sit on her handkerchief with her. And I thought the elevator was small. She offered me her cookie, the last of the one's he had given to her. She told me how that stuffed animal had eaten them all._**

Yelan paused. _Stuffed animal? _ She wondered to herself, then shrugged. _I'll have to ask Xiao Lang later._

**_I couldn't accept it, so she gave me half. This, my friends is where it got interesting. The lights flashed and we started to move. Sakura stood and the elevator tilted and Sakura was sent down the elevator shaft. Six stories, down. _**(An Did you know that Sakura and Syaoran really are six stories up, I think I've seen episode. 57 too many times. Oh yeah! Did you also know that Sakura handed him the head of the teddy bear cookie…what else? Erm…it takes Syaoran 20 seconds to call "SAKURA" from the point where she falls? sweatdrops I timed it) **__**

**_And as if it didn't get worse…well I thought. I did the only thing at the time, that accrued to me. I yelled to her. But not just anything…I said "Sakura" _**

Yelan smiled. _So that's how it was._

**_Then she called me and asked as if she could call me "Syaoran-kun." So that was that._**

****

Yelan closed the book and smiled. She stood and tucked to book into her robes. She stood as she walked down the stairs and continued to the hospital.

**

Eriol had never been so humiliated in his life. _My God, this can't get any worse can it?_ He thought.

"ERIOL?!"

_Ahh, the irony._ He thought as he spotted Tomoyo staring at him, eyes wide.  
"Now, Tomoyo dear, I would appreciate it if my identity was kept a secret." Eriol said as Tomoyo dragged him off in a very Chiharu like fashion.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" She asked and Eriol blinked. He didn't think Tomoyo swore.

"I can explain." He said and Tomoyo eyed.  
"You'd better." She said and she sighed as she took out her phone.  
"What are you doing?" He asked and she sighed.  
"Did whoever do this to you, steal you brain too, Eriol-kun?" She asked and she sighed. "I'm calling to get some decent clothes for you." She said and she sighed. Then watched him her cheeks a light pink. "Though, you do look kind of cute in that." She said and Eriol sighed.

"I can't change. It's a…threat." He explained and Tomoyo nodded. She knew all about clothing threats.

"Yes, by whom?"

"A goddess by the name of Kimiko." Eriol explained and Tomoyo nodded then looked up at Eriol, violet eyes wide.  
"What?!"

"She's a fortune goddess who lives in the well. She wasn't too happy that my descendant didn't make a wish, and also that he called the well stupid." Eriol explained as he and Tomoyo walked down the streets.

"So…I'm guessing she made Li-kun fall in, then?" Tomoyo asked and he nodded.

"HOLY SHI-" Meiling started, then clamped her hands over her mouth, when she spotted the duo.

"Long story." Eriol said and Meiling nodded, and then sighed her eyes downcast. She turned to Tomoyo.  
"They got in." She said and Tomoyo sighed.

"This can't be good." Tomoyo said as she rubbed her forehead. "What a day, what a day…"

**  
"Syaoran-kun, you're pretty good at that basketball." Sakura said as she handed Syaoran his lunch and he smiled.  
"Thanks…Sakura." He told her as he took a bite of her homemade lunch. She blushed and nodded. "This is great!" She blushed a deeper shade.

"Sure thing." 

"XIAO LANG!"

"Little brother!"  
"Are you okay?!" All four Li sisters burst through the door and huddled around him again. After the mass confusion Sakura once again found herself at the door.

_Again…?_ Sakura wondered. She spotted her lunch, once again tossed aside by one of Syaoran's sisters. 

_Well, my time is up…and its not like…he loves me or anything._ Sakura thought as she left the room and ran. She ran out of the room and down the halls. Half blinded by tears.

[Thump] Sakura ran into something pink and she looked up and spotted Eriol. Sakura blinked, as she stopped crying shock taking over her.

"Eriol-kun?!" She asked her eyes wide as she stared.

"Shuu…" He hushed her. He sighed eyes downcast. "The last thing I need is someone to figure out who I am." He told her. She nodded as she sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, it's nothing. I don't know why I'm crying." Sakura said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I have a feeling that it has something to do with my descendant." Eriol quipped from behind Tomoyo and she nodded. Sakura sighed.

**

Li Syaoran was upset. Well, that was an understatement. He was pissed. His sisters _were_ the most annoying creatures on the planet earth. He could cut them a little slack for having to uphold the title, but this was the last straw. Syaoran closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. He clenched his fists.

This wasn't the first, or second for that matter, time Syaoran acted without thinking. At least this time it didn't end up with him blushing like and idiot Syaoran leapt up from the bed and near ran down the halls, ignoring the stares he was getting. The four Li sisters blinked all at once.

"Is he…" Fuutie trailed off.

"Walking?" Fanran completed and the others nodded. Sheifa smirked then looked over at her sisters.

"Ne…do you think he went to go see Sakura-chan?" She asked the others looked at each other then turned back to her. 

"Of course!" They chorused as they headed down the hall in a blur of auburn hair.

**

Tomoyo watched Sakura her violet eyes worried. The door swung open and she looked up her hand resting on Sakura's shoulder. Immediately her grip tightened as her jaw dropped.  
"S-sa-sakura-chan?" She asked and Sakura looked up at her, emerald eyes still a little damp from the tears she had shed.

"Hm?"

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, still completely unaware of the fact that he had completed the near impossible.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura spun around and as soon as she spotted Syaoran her eyes widened as she did a double take. "Wha-what?" She asked and she rushed over to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly and she smiled at him, while crying.

"Yes," she whipped the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine. How are you feeling?" She asked him and he looked at her oddly. His eyes wandered to the young Daidouji who was smiling at him. He blushed, he didn't like what that smile was implying. He then glanced over at Eriol, and his amber eyes faltered as they widened. He stumbled back and within three seconds flat…was out like a light.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura rushed forward, worried. Mai looked up from the receptionist desk, and her eyebrows shot up as she rushed off to get a wheelchair.

               Li Yelan opened the door and let it slam shut. Her bright ocher eyes scanned the room and she froze. Her jaw dropped and she barely formed the words.

"Wha-what the hell?!"

               **

AN Okay so I seriously doubt Yelan would say that, but its funny.  And if your wondered why Syaoran fainted, well, the shock of seeing Eriol like _that_. And if your wondering how he forgot…he was thinking so much about Sakura that he just lost it, and well he's getting better.

Three more chapters of this thing at the most, might only be one. I'm not sure, probably two though.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Feedback is good. Oh yeah now I have lots of new stories…you might want to check those out while you wait, the endings have always been the hardest for me to write.


	8. Acht

**Syaoran's "Well" Being** **Chapter Eight** By: Asatsuyu 

Author's Notes: Wow, this chapter took a while, but you should be glad, I wrote this on my crummy laptop, on vacation, I had this last week off of school. Thankies to all who read this and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tired to focus this one on Sakura because I haven't been writing much about her…sigh

Disclaimer: Hah, like I own CCS…that'll be the day.

Sakura peered closely at Syaoran then glanced at his doctor.

"Um…if he can't walk…how did he…" Sakura thought out loud and the doctor frowned as he looked at Syaoran's medical chart. He then raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes…" He started and he glanced at Syaoran one more time. "If your mind is completely overwhelmed you can forget about things…" He said and Sakura looked from Syaoran to the doctor and then to Mai.

"Would that work for this?" Mai asked and the doctor shrugged.

"It seems like it, but I really don't know…" He said as he left the room and Sakura glanced at Mai.

"Thanks…Mai." Sakura said and Mai smiled as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Sure thing. But I've told you before this is my job." She said and Sakura nodded and she 

smiled. "You should head home its getting late." Mai said and Sakura nodded as she walked up to Syaoran and set her hand on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams…" She told him as she smiled at bit and brushed his bangs out of his face.

Sakura stood and walked over to the door and pushed it halfway open. She took one last glance at Syaoran before she left.

Sakura walked down the halls as she sighed to herself and she stopped at a water fountain and leaned against the wall as she yawned.

"Hey, I heard about Li-kun." Ritsuko said as she patted Sakura on the shoulder.

"Hoe? Oh…Amagawa-san…" Sakura said as she forced a smiled. "Yeah…" She said and Ritsuko looked at her curiously.

"Ummm call me Ritsuko…" She said her brown eyes watching Sakura; she recognized that look on her face. She herself had worn it for quite a while.

"Alright…but Ritsuko-chan, why are you here?" Sakura asked and she smiled warmly at Sakura.

"I was just visiting Toshiro-kun…and I felt like saying 'hi'." Ritsuko said as she smiled at Sakura her face a light pink.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Sakura asked as they walked over to a bench and sat down next to each other.

"Hm?" She asked, as she looked at Sakura surprised, Sakura was peering at her intently. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked blushing and Sakura smiled.

"That you love him." Sakura continued and Ritsuko's whole face turned a bright scarlet.

"Well…" Ritsuko's smirked. "Have you?" She asked and Sakura blushed.

"Syaoran-kun…no…" She said and she picked at her nails and Ritsuko smiled at her.

"Well you shouldn't leave me out of the party." Sachi said as she walked up to them and smiled slightly and leaned against the wall next to them.

"Yuhokawa-san…h-how long have you been there?" Sakura and Ritsuko asked at the same time their faces crimson.

"Long enough." She said smiling at them and they both looked at their feet. 

"I heard about Li-san, congrats Kinomoto-san." Sachi said and Sakura nodded as she stood and smiled weakly.

"Yeah…" She said as she looked at her feet and rubbed her eyes. "Oh…no." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "W-why am I crying, I should be happy, it's just…" She wiped her eyes again.

"You wish this had never happened…" Sachi said and Sakura nodded. Sachi smiled sadly at Sakura as she wrapped her arms around the teen.

"Yes…but its just you guys…and I…" She said and Ritsuko walked over to Sakura and set her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Its almost worse now isn't it?" Ritsuko asked and Sakura nodded as she stopped crying.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Sakura asked and Ritsuko smiled as she winked at Sakura.

"I wasn't top of my class for nothing." She said and Sakura giggled slightly.

"You should go to class tomorrow…" Sachi said and Ritsuko nodded.

"But-" 

"Don't argue with us…we don't want you to make the same mistakes we did. And don't worry about Li-kun, I'll have Toshiro-kun keep him company." Ritsuko said and Sakura looked at them and smiled.

"Thanks you guys, but I-" She said and Ritsuko cut her off again.

"You can see him after class, now don't worry. And hurry and get some rest already." Ritsuko said and Sakura smiled weakly as she nodded.

"Thanks…" Sakura said as she walked out of the hallway leaving Sachi and Ritsuko alone.

"You think she can do it?" Sachi asked and Ritsuko smiled wryly.

"Of course, she's a cheerleader." Ritsuko said and Sachi smiled as she walked with Ritsuko to the lobby.

"Heh. Yeah, though really?" Sachi asked again and Ritsuko sighed.

"Actually I do." Ritsuko said and Sachi stared at her.  "If she can make it through tomorrow."

"Yes."

**

Sakura woke up and blinked a few times as she forced her eyes open. She stared at the familiar checkered pattern of her bedroom ceiling and sighed. She rolled out of bed and sighed again as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, Sakura?" Kero asked and Sakura looked down at him curiously. "You okay?" He asked her as he set his paw on Sakura's forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she put on her school uniform. Kero looked at Sakura warily as she did her hair. Sakura noticed his stare and smiled at him. 

"Really," She told him. "I'm fine." She said as she left the room and Kero stared at the door, then he sighed.

"Stupid kid…" He muttered as he looked outside at the sunny sky. "I wonder how he's doing though, from what Sakura said he wasn't in very good shape." 

**

Sakura walked down the street her eyes downcast as she sighed.

"Sakura-chan?" A familiar friendly voice asked and Sakura looked up surprised.

"Yukito-san?!" She asked surprised as she looked up to find the silver haired boy looking at her worriedly. 

"You okay?" He asked her and she nodded forcing a smile.

"Yeah."

"Going to school?" He asked her and she nodded. She sighed as Yukito walked with her and he sighed.

"You know, both me and my other half are worried about you." He told her and she sighed and looked up at the branches of a sakura tree.

"Well I'm just worried about someone…" Sakura said and Yukito smiled slightly at her and he continued.

"Have you found them?" He asked her and she looked at him surprised.

"Who?" She asked and Yukito looked at her seriously.

"The person you love the most." He told her and she blushed and looked her shoes. She knit her fingers together as she smiled slightly.

"Yes…"

"Is it someone I know?" He asked her and she nodded blush still tainting her cheeks.

"Is this person why you're upset?" Yukito asked and Sakura smiled shyly and nodded.

"I hope they return your feelings."  He said as he turned and walked toward his house.

"See you later, Sakura-chan…" He said and he waved and Sakura waved back as she continued to school.

**

"You know this is pretty interesting." Eriol said as he peered into the lake, Tomoyo with him in the Realm of the Gods.

"Its sooo KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo cried as she filmed the lake surface, then she turned to Kimiko and the other goddesses and filmed them as well. 

"Clow-san, I like your girlfriend." Kimiko said grinning and Renoi, the silver haired goddess nodded eccentrically.

"Really!" Renoi cried and Eriol flushed slightly as he nodded.

"You should have been here when we were watching the little wolf's mother."  One of the other goddesses said and Tomoyo turned to her excited.

"Really?! What was she doing?!" Tomoyo asked and Kimiko smirked.

"Reading the boy's diary." Kimiko said and Tomoyo's headshot up and she grinned so wide it was rather maniacal.

"Tomoyo-san, don't we have to get to class?" Eriol asked her as she pouted.

"Can't we stay here?" Tomoyo pleaded and Eriol sighed.

"You know we should go…" He said and she pouted some more and he sighed.

"Please Eriol-kun…" She pleaded as she gave him the biggest wettest puppy dog eyes since the day Sakura had managed to talk Syaoran into letting her go skydiving off of the Tokyo Tower using the Fly Card. (AN Don't ask, just don't ask…)

"Okay fine…but what do you want me to do?" He asked her and she sighed.

"You're the reincarnation of the famous magician, you think of something." Tomoyo told him as she turned back to the lake.

Eriol sighed as he held two of his fingers in the air and they glowed red as he cast a spell to have him and Tomoyo be excused from school.

"They're all the same…" Koutarou said as he and Tomomaru walked up to Eriol. Eriol looked over his shoulder at them, curiously.

"What is?" He asked and Koutarou smirked.

"Women…"

"Ah…" Tomomaru and Eriol said at the same time as they too, cast their gaze to the lake surface, in which Sakura was making her way into the classroom.

**

Sakura smiled weakly to the rest of her friends. They glanced at her warily and she sat down at her desk.

"Sakura-chan…" Rika and Chiharu walked up to her. "Are you okay?" Rika asked and Sakura nodded as she forced another smile.

"Yes, I'm fine." She told them and she glanced to the desk next to her. "Tomoyo-chan isn't here today…that's weird." Sakura said changing the subject and Chiharu and Rika followed her gaze.

"Yeah…"

** 

Sakura sat in front of the school as she picked at her lunch ad sighed. _I hope Syaoran-kun's okay_ She thought and she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she looked over her shoulder.

"Hey what's up, babe?" A male voice asked and Sakura sighed, exasperated.

"Umenkouji…" Sakura sighed as she stood and turned and faced him. Umenkouji, Kai smirked at he as she turned to leave.

"Hay, where are you going?" He asked her and Sakura walked to the road.

"Away from you." She told him and she stood and leaned against the fence at the entrance of the school.

**

"So this is Seijuu High." Sachi said as she glanced at the school and Ritsuko nodded.

"Wait…isn't that Sakura-chan?" Ritsuko asked as she pointed to Sakura who was leaning against the wall.

"Yah…lets go." Sachi said as they both jogged over to near where Sakura was.

**

"Aww come on…" Kai said as he walked over to her and Sakura looked at her feet. "You spend more time with that cripple than here, what's up with that?" Kai asked and Sakura made a fist with her hand.

"Yes, so?" Sakura asked calmly and Kai walked and stood in front of her.

"Look here, I don't get what you see in that stupid, Li…" Kai said and Sakura glared at him.

"And besides what are you going to do now? Li's in the hospital, and what you're not going to tell me that you still rather be with him, are you?" He asked and Sakura made a sour face.

"You know what?!" Sakura asked him and he looked at her curiously. "I would!" She yelled at him and he grabbed her wrist.

"Now…look here, with Li out of the picture, who's going to save you now?" He asked her and she pulled her hand back.

They were starting to gather a crowd of students and Sachi and Ritsuko joined the group.

"What's she doing, with him?" Ritsuko hissed and Sachi made a sad face.

"Maybe she isn't who we thought she was." Sachi whispered and Ritsuko sighed.

"Let go of me…" Sakura said and his grip tightened. 

"And who's going to make me?" He asked and Sakura twisted her arm and he let go. 

"Why you-" He started and Sakura looked at her hand. Sakura swallowed as she slapped him across the face and he stumbled back surprised.

"Whoa…" Ritsuko said eyes wide and Sachi nodded.

"…" Sakura stalked away and she ran into the red head and Sachi smiled down at her.

"You're one brave chika." Sachi said and Sakura blinked as she stared up at her.

"Yuhokawa-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked and Sachi smiled again.

"We felt like we should check on you." Ritsuko said and Sakura nodded.

"Oh yeah…and Li-kun was asking for you." Sachi added and Sakura smiled as she blushed slightly.

"Okay…umm so…" Sakura trailed off and Sachi nodded to her car that was in the parking lot.

"We're going…" Ritsuko said and Sakura nodded as she left with them.

"Well…" Naoko started and the attention turned to him. "That was…" She trailed off.

"Interesting." All three of the girls said at the same time.

**

AN We're nearing the end, wow, I never expected this story to be so popular. Thanks again to anyone who read this and an extra kudos to any one who reviewed.

I LOVE YOU! And I have to thank Renko-chan for listening to my rants and helping me finish and I also have to thank, Lysell for an idea she gave me. Thanks. And the idea I originally had for this story was that Sakura would rather be with Syaoran if he was crippled than with someone else, but I think I kind of strayed from that, oh well. But it'll defiantly be in the last chappie ^___^

Please review!


	9. Neun

**Syaoran's "Well" Being**

**Chapter 9**

**By: Asatsuyu**

AN: Here it is…the last and final chapter. I never thought I'd make it this far, or that this story would be so popular. (Well its my most popular anyway.) So I cannot say how sorry I am about the late posting. It started out that we were getting a new Internet, so I couldn't get near the comp. Then I sat down and decided to do it, and well, to put it simply I was stuck. I knew what was going to happen I just didn't know how to get it down, I don't think I'm very good with the whole mushy thing, but, I tried. And then I had to edit it, many thanks to Renko-chan my editor, she did this for me even when she was sick. Enough with me blabbing, THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

Sakura walked down the halls of the hospital alone. She smiled to herself as she took a deep breath and smiled to herself. She had thought about what had happened at school and decided that it wasn't that bad. Nothing had happened to her and there were a lot of worse things that could've happened to either Syaoran or anyone else she cared for.

                                       She rested her hand on the door of Syaoran's room. She closed her eyes. Sakura couldn't help the fact that she had a strange feeling about going into the room. Not necessarily a bad feeling, more like something important. She smiled at her own thoughts. It was Syaoran after all. (An look at the foreshadowing ^^;)

She stepped into the room still smiling widely. This caused Syaoran to look up and his face immediately flush at the sight of the young Cardmistress.  

"Hi, Sakura." He said almost smiling in spite of himself. Sakura sat down near him and bobbed her head to him in greeting.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked and he blushed as he nodded slightly. He then glanced up at her cheery face. He took a deep breath.

"Sakura…" He started and ran a hand anxiously through his tousled burnt sienna locks.

"Hm?" 

"Well, I was thinking…" He continued and Sakura grinned.

"Well there's a first." She quipped and he mock glared at her, which she returned with a smile. 

"And, well, I think y-you should go back to school." He said adamantly and she glanced at him, slightly confused.

"I did-"

"For good. I mean, not come back, here." He said with difficulty. Sakura looked at him her brows creased slightly in worry. 

"You mean, that you don't want me here?" She asked as she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"No!" He said quickly and Sakura glanced at him and he blushed. "Errr…I mean, it was," he paused searching for the right word. "Nice, having you here." He sighed, smiling. Sakura looked at him softly, her face bent between confusion and apprehension; the feeling still hadn't worn off.**__**

"Then, why?" She questioned leaning forward in her chair.

"When you first wanted to help," he paused. "I didn't want you to, because, there are so many other things you could've been doing-"

She cut him off. "But I told you, I wanted to. I still do." She told him and he looked at her amber eyes worried. 

"I wasn't going to ask, but when you came in today you seemed happier." He said glancing at his hand that rested at his side.

"Why does that matter?" She inquired and he smiled wryly at her.

"Today was your first day back, remember?" He asked her smiling and she blinked once. Then she glanced at him.

"It wasn't all that great." She admitted as she leaned back into her chair sighing. "For some reason, today, everyone seemed to think I was available…" She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"What?!" Syaoran demanded as his head shot up.

"Err…its okay." She told him as she waved her hand in front of herself in defense, she sweatdropped slightly as he studied her accusingly. She had been known to keep these things to herself, problems with Kai. 

"Really?" He asked her, his expression turning to worry.

"Un." She nodded, and then she grinned. "I slapped him." She said and Syaoran's smile was full of rue. 

"Not bad." He said. "I say you let him off easy, I mean you being the world's most powerful sorceress and all…but, Sakura," He said changing the subject back again. "I really think you should go back, from what Daidouji's told me, you're grades are slipping." He said, a bit of good humor still hidden in his voice. 

"Yes." She admitted, sighing. "But, won't you let me stay?" She asked. 

"But, I don't understand…" He broke off as a thought hit him. "You don't think it was your fault, do you?" She blinked. She hadn't thought about that, at least not sense Eriol had come back from…the gods.

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "It was Kimiko-sama's fault." She reassured him, he nodded slowly.

"Oh, o-okay. Hey-wait!" He demanded. Her eyes smiled at his confusion. _He's so adorable when he makes faces like that._ She thought before she could stop herself.

"She's the goddess in the well, and from what Eriol-kun tells me, you weren't very nice to the well." She mock scolded him and he raised an eyebrow.

"For all I knew that well was just a hole in the ground, a pile of rocks, and some wood, well maybe a little water." He mused to himself and Sakura sighed.  
"Syaoran." He looked up at her and she smiled. "I'm fine." She assured him as she scooted herself closer to him. He grinned weakly.

**

"Ohohohohohohohoho…" Tomoyo laughed her hand over her mouth, the other holding her camera.

"Um…" Kimiko raised an eyebrow a small smirk on her face as she watched Tomoyo warily. "Clow-"

"Eriol."

"Eriol, then. You're girlfriend is very weird, I was wrong to call her anything besides that." Kimiko stated on eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"Well, only when it comes to Sakura-san, or Sakura-san and my cute little descendant." He quipped and Kimiko nodded, intrigued.

"I see." Kimiko raised her blue eyebrows, glanced at Eriol, then at Tomoyo. She then shook her head.

"Maybe it'll be okay after all?" Tomomaru said as he walked up to the two and peered at the lake over Kimiko's shoulder.

"Surely." Eriol said and Kimiko and Tomomaru glanced at him, strangely. He noticed them and smiled benignly. "Everything will surely be alright." He quipped and Tomoyo turned and smiled at him.

"Really, now?"

"Of course, this is just a slight complication."

**

"So…" Sakura looked at him emerald eyes slightly amused. "Anything you wanna talk about?" She inquired a large grin on her face. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
"No, not really, you seem to be the happy one." He told her. She grinned even wider, causing Syaoran to blush.

"I'm just glad I get to stay with you." She told him, and he blinked. _She really wants to stay…_ He wondered to himself.

"You know, I'm still not exactly sure that's the best idea." He told her and she sighed.

"Syaoran…how can I put this so it'll get through your thick skull…" She mused then smiled as she continued. "I _want_ to take care of you. I want to be _with _you." She told him and he blinked.

_Okay…she did not just say that…this is some sort of weird dream-_ His thoughts were cut off, by a sharp pain in his right leg, _well maybe not._

"I---" She blinked and smiled at him. "I care too much about you, to just leave you here." She told him softly and he blinked once, surprised. "And," She broke off and as she looked down at her hand that was resting on the edge of Syaoran's bed. "I love you."

                   Sakura gasped as she shot up out of her chair. "Uhh…ummmm…" She swallowed._ Maybe, I didn't just say that._ She thought hopefully, and she glanced shyly up at Syaoran. He was staring at her auburn eyes wide. _Or maybe I did._ She took a few hasty steps back and then turned and ran out the door.

                   Syaoran was frozen. He didn't think he could move, for the past couple of weeks he had been in a state of paralysis, this was a much more, pleasant, feeling. His auburn eyes were wide, and he could've sworn his heart stopped beating. He blinked a few times clearing his vision. He said the only thing his mind could form at the moment.

"Wha-what?"

**

"…" Tomoyo was quiet. She was bending over the magic pond, her nose nearly touching its glassy surface. She stared at the image of Syaoran that reflected back up at her, violet eyes wide and apprehensive. She straightened calmly and all in the Realm of the Gods watched her, and waited.

"KAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried hugging her camera to her chest before focusing it again at the young Chinese warrior.

"Ohohohoho, I think she broke his brain." Tomoyo said smiling as she zoomed in.

"That is, assuming he had one to begin with." Eriol quipped as he walked over to Tomoyo who glanced at him smirking then continued to film. "Shall we be off, my dear?" He asked from behind her and she nodded.

"We shall."

**

                   Syaoran shook his head clear and glanced around the room. 

"What the hell am I still doing here?" He asked himself. Li Syaoran stood and almost ran down the halls of the hospital. He sped down the halls and passed a mystified Ritsuko and Sachi.

"Was that...?" Ritsuko asked as she pointed after Syaoran.

"Sakura-san and Li-san?" Sachi supplied and Ritsuko nodded as she turned to the strawberry blonde woman. "Yup." Sachi said as she grinned widely and Ritsuko smiled.

"Let's go." Ritsuko said and she and Sachi hurried down the hall.

**

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran up to her and she froze in her tracks.

"Sya-You're walking…" She said emerald eyes wide. He blinked and looked down at his own feet.

"Uhhh, yea." He said as he looked up from his shoes and into her bright emerald eyes. He held her gaze for a second and she stared back. He broke away and looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened then they softened. He walked behind her and half pushed her out of the room, down the hall and into a lobby. 

                   Sakura bit her lip. _What in the world is he doing?_ She thought as she walked over to a desk that had a fern on it. She looked down at the tabletop her eyes twinkling sadly.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said as he walked over to her. He put her hand on her shoulder and she her eyes widened slightly, then she relaxed. "Did you really just say that?" He asked her as he tightened his grip on her shoulder then pulled her into a hug.  Sakura was confused; it was as simple as that. He rested his chin gently on her head and she blushed.

"Umm…I think so." She told him as she stared at the tops of her shoes.

"Do you realize…" He broke off as he took a deep breath. "How happy that makes me?" He asked her just above a whisper. She blinked as she looked up and stared at the wall across the room.

"What?" She broke from his embrace and turned to stare at him. Her jade eyes searched his face, and then stopped when they reached his auburn eyes. He smiled at slight and blushed a very bright shade of red. Just because he knew that Sakura loved him, didn't mean he wouldn't blush. Actually it gave him more of a reason to. He clenched his fists and smiled again. He put his hand gently on the side of her face.

"And…I-I-I I love you."

                   Sakura's eyes widened smiled as she smiled. Sakura buried her face into Syaoran's chest and hugged him tight.

"You'd better be telling the truth." She told him her smile growing if possible larger. Syaoran nodded.

"I know I am." He said a slight hint of rue in his voice. " I just hope I'm not dreaming." He said. They both smiled.

"I think they went in here." Ritsuko's voice echoed from outside. Sakura and Syaoran sprung apart as they both blushed. Syaoran put his hands in his pockets and looked at the door waiting. Sakura folded her hands in front of her and stared off at the ceiling.

The door swung open to show, Yelan, Ritsuko and Sachi standing in the doorway. Ritsuko looked slightly crestfallen but she was still smirking. Sachi was smiling light turquoise eyes looked happy behind their solemn exterior; and Yelan's face was expressionless aside from one raised brow.

"…Xiao Lang?" Yelan said, although it was more of a statement than a question. Syaoran looked at his mother, trying to hide his smile.

"Yes?"

"I found _this_." She pulled out the green bound book, she had found only days ago, Syaoran's diary. Syaoran's eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly. 

"Mo-mo-mother?!" He asked and she smirked.

"Well, I suppose." Her eyes wandered to Sakura who was still blushing slightly. "I could keep it, it's quite interesting." She said taunting him and he looked pained.

"Mother, I!" He fumbled for the right words.  
"Hm? You find them?" Tomoyo asked as she walked up from behind Yelan. "Oh." She stated blandly when she spotted Sakura, and then she smiled. She glanced over at Syaoran and her smile turned rather maniacal "Ohohohohohohoho!" She smiled. "So what are you two doing in here?" She asked a sly grin on her face. Sakura and Syaoran both paled, glanced at each other, and then blushed. "Hm?" She glanced at  what Yelan was holding and her smirk grew wider. "Ne…Sakura…how about we go read something?" She asked as she plucked the book out of Yelan's hands. Sakura looked up confused.

"I'll take that." Syaoran said as he took the book from the young Daidouji. He continued down the hall followed by Sakura, Tomoyo, Yelan, Ritsuko and Sachi.

                   "I see, why you like this place so much, Eriol." A girl said. She had bright blue hair and fiery red eyes. On her other side stood her brother, who had red hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. They were also known as, Kimiko and Tomomaru. Kimiko looked around and spotted Syaoran and her smiled wavered. She stepped forward and stopped in front of Syaoran, who looked down at her.  
"I'm sorry." She told him, blush across her face. She glanced at the floor, then over her shoulder at Tomomaru who gave her a stern look. "And, well, if you need anything, just give me a call." She told him. He glanced at her confused.

"And you…are?" 

"Kimiko." She told him and he stiffened and then almost smiled.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood." He told her and she grinned.

"I felt it was the least I could do." Kimiko told him, smiling and Syaoran blinked. Kimiko nodded to Sakura who stood behind Syaoran. Syaoran turned and Sakura blushed and she smiled. Syaoran smiled as well and turned to Kimiko.

"I think you just needed a push." Kimiko said as she put a hand on her hip. Both blushed and Tomomaru, Eriol, and Tomoyo nodded. 

"Really." Tomoyo quipped and Yelan smiled. Syaoran looked up at his mother, who was smiling down at him.

"Well okay, just so long as you don't go insulting things, I might let you off." Kimiko warned and Syaoran blinked.

"Ohh sure, you're one to talk, Kimiko." Tomomaru quipped. "Let's go…" He told her as they walked out of the room, Tomomaru's hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks…" Sakura told them when they reached the door.

Kimiko smiled to herself.

"I'm glad I did, that….even though in the end I didn't do anything." Kimiko said smiling as she watched the clouds float by.

"It was a happy ending after all, ne?" Tomomaru asked and Kimiko nodded.

**

AN: Well there that's it all done…finito… hnnnn that wasn't the best of endings, now was it? sighs Awww well, I'm not very good at endings or beginnings. Or mushy stuff…wow, it's really over… YAYA I'VE DONE IT!!! This is the first story I've finished that wasn't a one-shot. ^____^ Review and I love ya guys!!! 

****


End file.
